


《Wherever you are》

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 《柔荑》《跑吧》相關文。無限期停更中。
Relationships: 阿東／小冬, 阿環／向微





	1. Chapter 1

「爸爸，媽媽去哪了？」  
「向微，媽媽不會再回來了。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為媽媽不再愛我們了。」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

很小的時候開始，我就知道，並非所有疑問都能得出一個明明白白的答案。

就好像母親為何要離開，而我又為什麼會來到這個小鎮一樣。

接應的車子駛經海邊，再途經一些矮矮的樓房，我們到了小鎮生活圈中心的招待所。  
是的，是「我們」。  
自離婚以後，我和小諾終止了教授社交舞的主僱關係，本來我打算出發到美國再說，沒想到小諾主動叫我和他一起去這個小鎮暫住。他會在那裏進行畢業功課的創作。

那麼我呢？我又應該去那裏做些什麼？或者說，答應了這次出行的我，渴望能在這裏找到些什麼？  
這個平靜的小鎮，會否接受我呢？  
我不知道。

來接我們的是小諾的朋友，招待所所長的兒子阿東，小諾當初就是和他接洽的。按照約定，我能免費住在招待所，但需要幫忙打理所裏的日常雜務。  
「麻子奶奶我們回來了！」阿東是個精力十足的人，和小諾的沉默寡言有點反差，但這也沒有妨礙到他們兩個人的友好，一路上他不住說著小鎮上的瑣事，以及在招待所裏服務的人。  
「打擾了。」我跟在小諾身後進去，來開門的是一位帶著和藹笑容的老人。  
「是小諾和蘇小姐對吧，一路上辛苦了，快坐下喝口茶吧。」  
「你好，叫我向微可以了。」小諾示意我把手提行李給他，我在這位「麻子奶奶」的引領下在客廳休息。  
「向微，我把你的行李放到你的的房間了，你先休息一下，待會小冬回來會帶你熟悉一下這裏的設備和日常事項。別擔心，把這裏當作自己家裏好了。」阿東給我一個燦爛大笑容，和小諾一起拿起茶杯碰杯，舉頭喝盡。  
麻子奶奶到樓上為我們收拾床鋪，阿東和小諾站在門口聊著今晚為我們準備的歡迎會，經過整個早上舟車勞頓的我有點倦意，靠在沙發上，不知不覺就睡著了。

「阿東前輩快來幫忙啦！東西很重！」屋外的吵鬧聲吵醒了一向淺眠的我，稍微揉了揉雙眼，我走到門外看看到底發生什麼事。  
阿東和小諾，還有一個女生正把門口泊著的小貨車上的貨物搬到地上，車旁走來一個捧著大箱子的人，箱子遮住他的臉，只看到背心下有點胖胖的手臂，還有一雙滿是泥濘的白色球鞋。  
他正朝我的方向走過來，一下子腳步不穩，箱子左右搖晃掉出了不少東西。  
我急忙彎下腰拾起還在滾動著的馬鈴薯和蕃茄。  
「不用了讓我來吧！」一隻大手和我同時伸向滾到積水旁邊的蕃茄，微微濕潤的掌心蓋在我的手上。天呀怎麼會有體溫這樣高的人？我驚訝於他手心的溫度，馬上縮手抬頭說了聲抱歉。  
抬頭的瞬間，我對上了一雙狹長的小眼睛，沾著汗珠的眉毛，鼻尖還掛著一滴晶瑩的汗珠，還有一對突出的兔寶寶牙。他的短髮被汗水打濕，緊貼在臉上，陽光從他的背後照射過來，好像渾身閃著光似的。

然後，一聲巨響，我撞上了那個人的額頭。

「好痛！」連我自己也聽得到硬物相撞的聲音，額頭連同頭顱上方疼痛欲裂，我和那人同時驚呼出聲，跌坐在地上。  
我隱約聽到腳步聲從身後傳來，然後就聽到小諾和阿東的聲音。  
「阿環你怎麼回事啦！人家向微是客人呀，你怎麼‧‧‧‧‧‧」  
「向微沒事吧，要不要我扶你進去坐？」小諾扶著我的肩膀想要把我拉起來。  
我忍痛睜眼看向和我相撞的人，他的額頭好像腫了一塊，眼角擠出兩滴淚來，眉頭緊皺在一起，有點像小孩子得不到想要玩具的模樣，卻還是擔心的看著我，伸手想把我拉近他身邊。  
雖然有點頭暈，兩耳好像有蜜蜂在旁邊嗡嗡叫，我的心卻有種釋然的感覺。  
本來還在擔心自己會不會不適應這裏的生活，會不會不被接受，但我想這樣算是融入了一點點一點點吧。我不禁輕笑了出來。  
「我沒事，只是有點痛，大家不用擔心。」我邊笑邊站起來，拍了一下褲子，正打算把那位小眼睛先生拉起來，突然眼前一黑，整個人失去了知覺。

這就是我們，有點糟糕的相遇。


	2. Chapter 2

像作了場夢一樣，我發現自己正身處陌生的房間中。  
仍揮之不去的頭痛提醒我，我和一位小眼睛先生相撞到額頭，然後在招待所門口暈倒了。  
我的行李放在房間一角，外套被摺好放在床邊椅子上，上頭放著張便條。

「若您睡醒的話請到樓下吃午餐。阿環」

我披著外套走下樓。原來招待所是木造結構的三層平房，地面是接待處、客廳和咖啡角，一樓和二樓各有三間卧室。  
還真有點像陸家的祖屋。

樓下飄來牛奶沸騰的乳香，一男一女正在咖啡角旁的小廚房忙著。  
「你醒來了！沒事吧？有沒有哪裏不舒服？」原來是小眼睛先生。他的額角依舊通紅，我有點為自己帶來的麻煩感到抱歉。  
「我沒事，才剛來就給你們添麻煩了，我才要說抱歉呢。」

我總算能好好的細看這個人了。

他已經換上了常見咖啡店店員的制服，胸口用紅線繡著一個「環」字。短短的瀏海下是那雙令我印象深刻的小眼睛，臉圓圓的，說話時不時露出的兔子牙。

怎樣看都是個二十歲出頭的小孩。  
對哦，我都已經三十歲了，當真是歲月不回頭。

「向微小姐，我是這裏的咖啡師小冬，這位是我的助手阿環，我想阿東都和你提過了。小諾和阿東陪孩子們去海邊玩了，大概沒那麼早回來，我等一下也有事外出，勞煩你和阿環一起看著這裏了。」  
我微笑點點頭，接過小冬遞給我的圍裙套上，和阿環的一樣，胸口位置繡著紅色的「向微」二字。  
總莫名的覺得，好溫暖。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

向微真的是個很漂亮的人。  
在招待所門外，看到她的第一眼，雖然只有短短一刹那，但這個念頭在我腦海裏揮之不去，甚至比額頭的疼痛縈繞更久。  
雖然小冬前輩也是個美人，但向微的美卻是更為抽象的。

她剛抵達的這個下午，我和她兩個人待在招待所吃午飯。  
從她步下樓梯探出頭來，左肩垂落的烏黑髮絲，有點倦怠的雙目；套上圍裙後，撫平皺摺，然後纏繞著布帶系上蝴蝶結的手指；在陽光照射下，正在盛盤的剪影；握筷子的手勢；踮起腳尖拿東西時，不經意脫出鞋跟的腳踝；洗碗前束起頭髮而露出的後頸和耳朵；到她較一般女性略為平淡的緊張的聲音。  
全部超出了我的想像。  
那樣美麗的人，為什麼會孤單一人來到這裏？

「向微為什麼會跟小諾先生一起來這裏？」  
午餐後，我和向微一起準備晚上聚會要用的碗盤。  
我的提問也許有點太突然了，向微正在擦酒杯的手頓了一下，當我打算把話收回來的時候，她卻主動開口了。

「所長沒有告訴你嗎？關於我的事。」

氣氛好像突然凝重起來。

我嘗試用輕鬆的口吻告訴向微我所知道的。  
「所長說阿東前輩的朋友小諾先生會來鎮上做他的畢業設計，他會多帶一個朋友來，說是那位朋友遇到點煩心事所以想來走走，就是這樣。」我注視著向微隨風飄動的幾縷髮絲。  
「不過所長沒告訴我那位朋友原來是位這麼美的女性。」我不自覺的笑出來。小冬前輩跟我說的時我還不相信呢，都怪所長，每次問他都亂回答一通。

「我離婚了。」

這一刻，時間好像凝結了一樣。

四周一片寂靜，除了陽光依舊反射在沙發上，風緩緩的吹起百葉簾外，便只有向微緩慢有序的呼吸聲。  
只有向微的，我早已因為這樣衝擊的話，屏住了呼吸。

「為什麼？」

我好不容易才擠出這句話。  
我知道自己的目光緊緊的追著她手上一直沒有停下來的動作，也清楚聽到自己有點急速的心跳聲。我的視線最後落在向微始終沒有看向我的眼睛，不知為什麼，我希望她能轉過頭來看著我。

「因為，他無法愛我了。」

她放下手上已經擦拭了好幾遍的玻璃杯。

「他愛上了別人，所以我們分開了。就是這樣，不是什麼驚天動地的事，只是時間到了，就結束了。」如我所願的，向微轉過頭來，帶著淡淡的、卻有點感慨的笑意的眼睛看著我。

「你怎麼哭了？」

那樣的神情只維持了一瞬，繼而取代的，是滿是驚訝的表情。  
到她柔軟的指尖輕拭我的臉頰，臉上的濕意才教我知道，原來我哭了。  
「嗯？咦？呀！」緊張的情緒頓時消失得無影無踪，此刻我只覺得自己實在是羞赧到不行，我怎麼突然哭了？真是的，在剛見不久的客人面前真是失禮了。  
「抱歉抱歉，也許有沙子吹進眼裏了。」我急忙道歉，嘗試安撫有點不知所措地看著我的向微。  
「要我替你看看嗎？」  
「咦？不用了。我先把這些搬到外面。」我故意找個理由離開這個空間。

門外吹著的微風讓我的心跳平復下來，我從咖啡角旁的窗戶看進去，向微還是維持著剛才的節奏工作著，好像方才的一切都沒發生過一樣。

那樣美麗的人，不美麗的過去。  
在我的心裏，好像有什麼深扎了根，慢慢的滋長著。


	3. Chapter 3

「我在這裏宣佈，『歡迎小諾向微大駕光臨燒烤大會』正式開始！乾杯！」  
大家舉起手上的啤酒碰在一起，歡迎會就在阿東元氣滿滿的吶喊中開始了。  
和阿環一起忙碌了整個下午，把聚會用的物品全搬到招待所外，大家回來後預備好食物就開始了。  
雖說是歡迎我和小諾到來，但我們自己也要動手是怎麼回事？  
怎樣也好，已經好久沒參加這樣的活動了，出了一身汗反而有種暢快感，身心都放鬆了一點。

「你們不要再夾給我啦！都吃不完了。」看著碗裏以倍數增加的食物，真的讓人哭笑不得。  
論食物、場地、設備，又怎麼及得上過往陸府宴客和四處宴飲的規模呢，但一切雖簡，卻增添了一份人情味。

總算無須在酒醉燈迷的夜晚，披上錦衣華服在人前人後強顏歡笑。

「今晚我會和阿東一起在車行過夜，向微你待在這裏沒問題吧。」小諾端著盛滿烤肉的碗坐在我旁邊，不愧是年輕人呢。  
「能有什麼事，冬冬和阿環都在啦的。向微有需要就告訴阿環吧，他的房間就在你隔壁。」阿東一個轉身閃過正在烤雞腿的小冬的手刀，坐在我旁邊。  
兩個大男生都長得比我高大強壯，背心外露出的鼓鼓手臂擠著我，還故意把頭埋到我頸上胡蹭，害我差點失手弄倒手上的啤酒。  
小冬沒好氣的看著我們，無視我向她投過去的求救目光，轉身看向替大家煮雜炊的阿環。  
「阿環，嘉萍他們說什麼時間過來？」  
「好像八時左右，對了小冬前輩，麻煩你我要一根生的玉米。」蓋上鍋蓋，阿環拿著還未剝開外皮的玉米向我的方向走過來，隱約中我看到小冬有點奸詐的笑容。  
「前輩！快點起來啦！小諾先生也是！向微被你們弄得好困擾啦！」腰和腋窩都被玉米鬚攻擊，毫無還擊之力的二人只好一邊躲避一邊乖乖站起來。  
「冬冬都是你教出來的啦！阿環你居然以下犯上，前輩我覺得好心痛‧‧‧‧‧‧」  
還在哀號的阿東被小冬狠狠的踢了一腳，和小諾一起被罰去幫阿環拿冰箱裏的啤酒和布丁，另外還要被沒收布丁一個。

燒烤爐旁只剩下笑倒在地的我和小冬。

「你們每天都是這樣的嗎？真高興。」我接過她烤好的玉米咬了一口，外層微焦的蜜糖流了滿口，甚是狼狽但卻滿足。  
「是啊，有阿東那個鬼靈精在，每天都是這樣。而且鎮上的食物日用都自及自足，有需要才稍稍從市中心補給一點，放在日下商店賣，大家都只想過些平凡生活，自自然然就無欲無求。」

「那樣的生活也很好呀，日子過得舒心，大家都可以用最真實的一面來生活，不用汲汲營營，許多都市人都羨慕得很。」我由衷的說。

「和阿環相處得還好嗎？」  
「嗯，雖然有點倔強，但他很照顧我。」我想起下午他和我爭著搬燒烤爐的情境，真令人哭笑不得。

小冬又替我烤了一片南瓜，她的右腿動得有點兒勉強，來的時候就聽阿東說過小冬的事，也許是今天為了我和小諾四處奔波勞累，真辛苦她了。  
「阿環做事是有點粗枝大葉，但是個把心掏出來待人的人，也很上進，他在你們那裏念廚藝專門學校，打算畢業後回來開家小食堂。」

「雖然無可避免的會有點錯漏，但招待所的事情他基本上都學得很快，客人們也常稱讚他，我和阿東都很慶幸能招來個這樣的新人。要說有什麼挑剔，大概就是他有時候會異常敏銳。」小冬說著，啜了一口酒。

「不自覺的敏銳。」

小冬的話帶點無可奈何的味道，她低嘆口氣，瞳孔在火星映照下，有種深不可測的距離感。

雖然有點一知半解，但小冬的話令我不得不點頭認同。

我想起下午發生的事。

阿環注視我的眼神。  
那絕不是同情和憐憫的眼神，我肯定。

我在倒映著我身影的瞳孔中，看到更多的是，震驚，難以致信，甚至夾雜了些微令我無法理解的，莫名的憤怒。

那必定是看穿了什麼，經歷了什麼，才能出現在一個廿多歲，理應人生閱歷淺薄的年青人身上的眼神。

「對了，向微我忘了跟你說。」小冬突然拍了我肩頭一下。

「雖然阿環是我和阿東的後輩，也比阿東低一年級，但其實他已經二十六歲了哦，別被他的娃娃臉騙了。」

小冬說完就向屋裏喊了兩聲，向外頭正駛進來的電單車走去。

什麼？我還一直以為阿環只得二十出頭。  
腦袋突然當機，我一時間呆住無法思考，就這樣看著阿環和小諾在我前面走過，阿環還帶著燦爛笑容往我手裏塞了一個牛奶布丁。

果真是人不可貌相呢。

談話聲從電單車停泊處傳來。

「這位大美人一定就是前陸夫人蘇小姐了，你好，我是日下商店的女兒，叫我嘉萍可以了。」  
一位穿著連身工人褲的女性笑著走過來，我看到在她背後的阿東和另一位男性正無奈的抱著頭，向我投來一個抱歉的眼神。

是為了「前陸夫人」四個字吧。

我大方的回握她的手，「你好，叫我向微就好。」  
「我來介紹，嘉萍和她的未婚夫家偉。」阿東旁邊的男子向我微微點頭。  
「嘉萍你有什麼事自己跟向微說吧，我們就不多口了。」大家都走過來圍著爐子坐下。

「向微你可以替我和家偉造結婚禮服嗎？」

嘉萍在我跟前低頭合掌，又抬起頭用被棄小狗般眼神看著我。

「咦？怎麼了這麼突然？」  
這時家偉揚聲了。「是這樣的，我們打算下個月中舉行婚禮，就在鎮上小學裏設宴，因為預算問題，也沒能辦得太鋪張。阿東他們已經答應替我們預備好食物了，之前也有和小諾聯繫了拜託他幫忙佈置，就差我們的禮服了。」  
我看向小諾，他啜著啤酒向我投來笑意，真是的，怎麼只有我一人被矇在鼓裏？  
「可以是可以，但是我記得，這裏沒有布店吧？而且為什麼不到市區禮服店挑呢？現在也有很多性價比很高的店呀，不是更方便嗎？為什麼一定非我不可？」

「因為‧‧‧‧‧‧」嘉萍好像有話難言。  
「我們聽說你會來鎮上小住所以才想請你替我們設計啦‧‧‧‧‧‧向微你婚前是很有名的設計師不是嗎？是因為結婚才放棄職業的不是嗎？我們和小冬他們商量過，讓你投入工作說不定心情會好一點‧‧‧‧‧‧」

「大家‧‧‧‧‧‧」是特意替我著想的？有點熱淚盈眶，我只好低著頭悄悄用袖子擦拭，好讓大家不發現我的糗事。  
「不行嗎？」嘉萍可憐兮兮的目光讓我不忍心拒絕。  
「好吧。」最終還是敵不過，戰敗投降。  
「太好了！」就在大家歡呼之際，「不過‧‧‧‧‧‧我需要一位助手，負責和我一起去採買，還要協助我的縫紉工作。」  
「小諾負責佈置，阿東和小冬負責食物，那就只剩下‧‧‧‧‧‧」

大家的目光聚焦在阿環身上。

「嗯？我嗎？」

我早已預想得到會是這樣的結局，唯有伸出手來，「那只好委屈你做我這個嚴苛設計師的助手了，阿環，多多指教。」

他像是被點中上台玩遊戲的小孩一樣，笑容從嘴巴一直蔓延至眼角。

「樂意至極！多多指教了向微！」


	4. Chapter 4

在替嘉萍量尺寸前，向微說她要先去拜訪一下老朋友。  
這就是為什麼我們會在陽光正燦爛的正午時分，站在毫無遮掩的公車站，等待每三十分鐘一班的到市中心的公車。

招待所的小貨車臨時壞了，在前輩修好前，大家都暫時用單車代步。  
向微一面確認今天的行程，一邊用扇子搧著風。

「等一下要在郵政局旁邊的站下車，再走過去。好久沒去看瑪麗阿姨了，有點緊張呢。」

感覺向微今天的心情不錯。

我也是，上學的時候不是躲在宿舍背名詞就是在學生廚房練習，還有偶爾去宴會做散工，沒什麼機會讓我到處亂跑。  
而「和向微兩個人一起行動的第一天」，更讓我有種小學生去郊遊的興奮心情。

「向微，瑪麗阿姨是個怎樣的人？」  
坐公車的人不多，我們就坐在向陽處的雙人座。

我想那位瑪麗阿姨一定是位很有名的上流人士吧。

昨天晚上剛洗好澡，向微突然敲了我的房門，害我超緊張的，結果她替我挑的襯衫和卡其褲要我今早穿。  
聽嘉萍說向微從前非常有時尚觸覺，每次出席宴會都是眾人焦點，所以她在招待所看到向微整天穿著和小冬前輩一樣的普通工作制服讓她失望到不行。

「她可以說是我的伯樂，也是位很有風韻的優雅女性。雖然己經是高齡但仍然活躍於時裝界，我以前也經常當她創作的模特兒呢。這一次除了向她報平安外，我打算在她那裏選些合適的布料。披上嫁衣是女性一生最幸福的一刻，我一定會做出讓嘉萍最滿意的禮服，就當作是我送給他們夫婦的禮物吧。」

向微用電子手帳按出幾個設計圖樣。  
「這是我過往設計的幾個背帶樣式，嘉萍說不想露出太多肌膚，所以我打算胸前的設計會比較保守，在背部作些變化。」

向微興奮地說著有關布料材質，還有衣服剪裁的事，不長不短的車程裏，大約有三分之一的對話是我聽不懂的專業名詞，但我仍盡我能力留心認真地聆聽，回應她我最真實的想法。

閃閃發亮的向微的笑容告訴我，她有多麼熱愛這份工作，對設計師這份職業有多麼自豪。

「到了。」

下了車步行五分鐘，轉入市政廳旁一條小徑走到盡頭，是一間漆著酒紅色外牆的洋房。  
向微按門鈴後，一把沉穩的女聲傳出來。

「哪位？」

「瑪麗阿姨，我是向微。」  
向微難掩臉上的興奮神色。

「Oh my sweetie! I miss you so much!」  
白色木間馬上被打開，伴隨著爽朗開懷笑聲，屋內走出一位白髮老人。

和向微說的一樣，好一位溫文優雅的女性。

臉上的妝容沒有刻意掩蓋她的年紀，已經全白的柔軟頭髮明顯經過吹梳護理，只用一枚銀色髮夾別到耳後，配上湖水藍的輕便套裝，老人顯得清爽，精神奕奕。  
她和向微深深擁抱。

「我接到你的電話還打算到車站接你，沒想到年輕人腳步倒挺快的！噢這位一定是小助手了，很高興認識你，你的名字是？」

老人熱情地拉著我的手，和我互碰了臉頰。向微也微笑著看著我們，倒是我不爭氣的害羞起來。

「您好，我叫阿環。」

我用力回握她的手，然後被老人右手無名指上一道矢車菊藍的閃光嚇了一跳。

「哎喲，真是個特別的名字。阿環？小環？好了，快進來吧。」

我還沒有反應過來，老人已經拍著我和向微的肩頭把我們領到屋裏。

地面層是佈置得很溫馨的客廳和廚房，但老人直接把我們帶到二樓。

踏上通往二樓的最後一階樓梯，對於眼前的景象，我不由自主的驚呼起來。  
除了角落的小房間外，整個樓層沒有任何牆壁作分隔，左右貫通連成一個大空間，四面靠牆的玻璃櫃裏排列著各式各樣的布料，中間是一張極為龐大的工作枱，四周有數架擺放著縫紉工具的小推車、全身半身的人型模架，在一邊角落放著一台用布蓋著的縫衣機。

從進屋到現在，向微和老人未曾說過一句話，那種沉默，好像是信徒進入聖殿朝拜前，對自身的洗禮沉澱，我想這種在我看來，有點像神聖儀式般的行為，也許就是她們對這個工作室，對她們的職業的一種尊重。  
當我們進入這個和樓下，和屋外完全不同的空間後，彼此之間的氛圍好像發生了一點異樣的變化。  
不，我的意思是，有點像身處在自己不熟悉的他人的專業領域而令人感到不安的變化，但這也許並不是什麼壞事，至少，在看到兩位女性眼裏有點像火舌的閃耀的亮光後，很奇妙地，我的心不由得平靜、安定下來。

「怎麼樣小助手？這是我老瑪麗最自豪的工作間，除了我和向微外能進來的人可不多哦。好了，你可以發表你的感想了，噢我應該如何稱呼你？對了，阿環，阿環。」

木概是麻子奶奶平日都比較沉靜，我對於向我投來極為熱烈的期待眼神的瑪麗阿姨有點吃不消，但我還是認真地回答了。

「我覺得這裏好像我上的學校的食物冷藏庫。」

我向瑪麗阿姨回投以真摯的眼神。


	5. Chapter 5

「噢，向微你看你帶來了一位這麼可愛的助手！這是為什麼呢，阿環？」

原來正在工作枱旁櫃子找東西的向微也停下手來。

「我的老師告訴我，無論任何菜式也好，即使你有最好的設備，最好的工作環境，最好的手藝，若然沒有最好最新鮮的食材，一切都是徒勞的。食材是烹飪的原點，即使沒辦法為客人提供最上乘最頂級的材料，也要盡全力給他們最新鮮的，這是作為廚師，對自己對客人對職業，最基本也是最重要的尊重。」

我發覺瑪麗阿姨一邊聽一邊皺起眉頭，有點擔心自己是否發言得當。

「所以你的意思是，這裏的材料，就是我們製作服裝的原點嗎？我想我們應該把這當作讚美收下哦，瑪麗阿姨。」  
「原來是這樣！噢謝謝你親愛的！」  
幸好向微的話打破了尷尬的氣氛，她偷偷向我貶貶眼，用唇語告訴我瑪麗阿姨的中文程度不太好這件事。

是的，而我在你們的沉默，還有對原點的執著追求中，看到、感受到你們對事業的尊崇，對設計師身份的自豪。

「阿環說得對，雖然我們作為設計師，設計題材和樣式也非常重要，但選用不同質地款式的布料，還有布料和配件的配搭，對設計靈感的順利展現，起著很關鍵的作用，說是原點也不為過。瑪麗阿姨的表妹是經營布料買賣生意的，這裏有許多布料都是阿姨由多年前開始收集的，有一些在外面也買不到哦，也就只有她能把舊式布料保存得那麼好。」  
我好奇地看向向微手上的紙，放在上頭的是一些男士禮服的設計圖。

「阿姨我在電話裏向你提過的都準備好了嗎？」

「當然！」瑪麗阿姨俏皮的眨了眨眼，轉身在櫃裏拉出一個放滿布料的架。

架上放了各種花紋，各種粗細的蕾絲，以白色、米色和杏色為主的布料，還有許多我從沒見過，也根本說不出是什麼的材料配件。  
「收拾這一車子用了我整整兩天時間，向微我這次可是連珍藏都拿出來了哦，來，快和我談談你的設計吧！」

向微露出興奮得像小火苗般跳躍的眼神，在桌上攤開十數份設計圖，另外點開了電子手帳上她曾給我看的一些背部設計。  
瑪麗阿姨隨意拉了張滾輪椅坐在向微對面，還順便拉了一張給我。

桌上的設計圖已有些許泛黃，帶點時間的痕跡，剛才向微大概就是在找這些吧。  
我突然想起歡迎會那天夜裏，小諾先生曾和我說過一點點有關向微的往事。

向微出身上流家庭，父母思想開通，所以她在大學後按自己的意願修讀了服裝設計學位，更成為全城注目的年輕時裝設計師，涉獵的範圍甚廣，但主要都是女裝、女裝配件、婚紗以及禮服，作品風格細膩、淡雅但充滿女性韻味而受到眾多女性甚至男性喜愛。向微的作品亦以手工精細和材質個人化著稱，除了衣服本體的簡單縫線會以機械代勞，其餘所有細節都以手工縫製，相熟客人的訂製甚至會由向微親手縫製；而每一件服裝選用的布料都會切合客人的膚質及個人需要，所以即使性價比高但在一般民眾眼裏仍屬於貴價高檔時裝，還是有許多人趁著節慶、婚禮等日子慕名拜會她的工作室。  
但自從三年前，和交往了五年的男友結婚後，向微就突然以私人原因為由退出了設計界，甚至關閉了一手經營的工作室。

而向微的男友，正是著名的陸氏洋酒貿易的東主。

我偷眇了一眼紙張右下角標註的日期，居然是四年前畫的，但具復古感的設計卻毫不過時。  
雖然在認識向微前，我並沒有特意關注她的作品，但設計圖上那些優雅淡泊卻不平凡，帶點低調的耀目卻不庸俗的圖樣，已經徹底把她的風格表露無遺。  
──成熟的、具韻味的、不刻意裸露的、帶有女性特有的多愁善感的。  
就像這幾天的相處以來我對她留下的印象一樣。

「由於婚禮會分為小學禮堂內進行的主禮以及戶外草地舉行的派對兩部分，所以我打算讓新人在兩個場景分別穿不同的禮服。」  
向微一邊解說，一邊用筆在紙上寫上註解。  
「主禮用的傳統婚紗會以抹胸露背的直身長裙作主體，上身稍作貼身剪裁，胸口上方乃至整個背部會使用大片蕾絲覆蓋，我打算採用左右對稱的花樣，這可要拜托你了大師。」  
向微抬頭和我們對視一笑，我馬上報以佩服和讚嘆的笑容。她也顧不上前額垂落的幾縷髮絲，指著領口繼續說下去。  
「袖長和肩部細節會在替新娘量尺寸後再作改動，至於領口方面，剛好露出鎖骨就好，我計畫在上面綴一圈小水鑽，靜止站立時不易被察覺，但行走的時候卻會隨光線折射方向的不同而閃爍。」

向微在我們面前進退了兩步，她的白襯衫在窗外灑進的陽光照射下顯得更為潔白，仿佛就像她所說的，閃爍著水鑽的光芒，纖細得有點瘦弱的足腕下是略輕快的步伐，在這個與婚禮完全沾不上邊的小空間，她臉上掛著的，卻是注視著深愛之人，在紅地毯上一步步邁進的幸福笑容。

我想，在三年前，向微也是懷著這樣的心情，在眾人的見證下和所愛的人許下盟誓的吧。  
多麼美麗。

「簡單一件衣服就能為人帶來幸福，你想想看，是不是一件很美好的事？」

在公車上，向微對我說了這樣一句話。

那麼，為什麼你甘願為那個人捨棄一切？

盡管只和向微相處了一段短時間，但她的過去，她身上圍繞的總是被日常的笑聲掩蓋的淡淡哀愁，她向我坦白已經離婚的事實時的反應，這一切一切，不時都會在我的腦海裏喚起一個又一個的疑問。  
被這樣的想法嚇了一跳，我拍了拍臉頰，繼續認真地聽向微講解。

第二套禮服是方便戶外活動的露肩及膝裙，款式很簡單，裙子裏面用薄紗做出層次感，配搭背部作綁帶設計的微微透出鎖骨的蕾絲披肩。雖然我不太懂得時尚設計什麼的，但不得不說，這兩套禮服的確非常適合嘉萍的性格和氣質。

瑪麗阿姨對兩個設計都十分滿意，笑得眉毛都彎了，即場拿了一塊蕾絲布裁接了披肩的範本，還和向微一  
起強迫我披上，真是的。

阿姨對一些細節部分和剪裁問題提了不少意見，只見向微一邊專注地聽一邊點頭，我一個外行人也不好打擾，於是就自顧自翻起了放在縫衣機旁的一本本剪報。

在一排排以年份作分類的剪報中，我下意識的拿起了三年前的那一本。  
還未認真打開翻看，資料夾已經掉出了一份整齊貼好的剪報，還有數張照片，也許是瑪麗阿姨拿了出來看卻忘了放回去。

我撿起散落地上的照片，打算看完放回合適位置，目光卻被其中一張緊緊抓著。

多次在午夜夢迴時見到的場景，連同三年前蝕刻在我心底的那段不願與他人分享的回憶，被硬生生的喚醒過來。


	6. Chapter 6

花費了一整個上午的時間挑選布料、作簡單的實驗縫接，我們在瑪麗阿姨的邀請下，決定在她家吃過午飯才回去。  
沒想到瑪麗阿姨一聽說我在念廚藝學校，說什麼也要嚐嚐我的手藝。

說起廚藝我可是絕對不會輸的呢，看了看冰箱裏的食材，我決定做實習時做過的啤酒雞和沙拉，瑪麗阿姨就做她的拿手的拿玻里麵，忙了一整天的向微就被指派去佈置餐桌和擦拭餐具。

在面向街外，陽光普照的小廚房，我和瑪麗阿姨一邊工作一邊有的沒的搭著話。

「阿環是在市區長大的嗎？」蕃茄清脆地在料理台上被切為兩半，鮮紅外皮沾著的水氣正好說明它的新鮮程度。

「我是在鎮上土生土長的，不過升上中學後就和家人搬過來了。畢業之後我考到廚藝技術學院，哥哥又結了婚，把爸媽都接到他家一起住，我就乾脆留在學校宿舍，打算畢業實習完了就回鎮裏開家小餐館，或者留在招待所裏幫前輩們的忙。」

「真是個有大志的孩子呢，不過阿姨真沒想到你還有哥哥，你們兩個的年齡相差很多嗎？」阿姨順手喂我吃了一塊切好的蕃茄，發現向微正看向我們的方向，我只好紅著臉張嘴咬下。

「嗯，哥哥比我大七年，在這裏經營宴會服務的小生意，我還在念書的時候也常去打零工，做點蛋糕小點心什麼的。」

那時接的單子大多是些戶外宴會，每到夏末秋初，城裏的上流家族都喜歡在自家花園設宴，有時會是雞尾酒會，有時會是訂婚派對。

「我記得第一次上班，到了會場才發現不只客人，連哥哥公司的人員都穿得整整齊齊，端莊講究的，只有我一個人運動衫褲外面套學校的夾克就跑來了，害我被哥哥罵了好久，每次有新人講解會都要拿出來說一次。」

說著這些令人有點困窘的陳年舊事，害怕被向微聽到的我還偷偷瞥了一眼飯廳，卻發現她已蜷睡在沙發一隅。

「你們今天一定很早就起來了對不對？」

瑪麗阿姨洗了洗手，在客廳櫃子裏拿了張薄毯輕輕蓋著棕色沙發上像嬰兒一樣縮成一圈的向微。

「光看向微的臉色就知道她一定沒睡好，也不知跟她說過多少遍了，她就是不聽。」

「嗯？」我對阿姨的欲語還休感到有點莫名其妙。

「向微自兩年前就開始斷斷續續的失眠，即使是睡著了，身邊人輕微的轉身移動也會吵醒她。剛開始還以為是身體哪裏出了問題，我半迫半哄的和她一起去看醫生，結果卻發現是外界壓力導致的。」瑪麗阿姨嘆了一口氣，轉身繼續她的工作。

「後來發展到只要事前知道家裏會剩她一個，小諾又不來上課的話，她就跑來我這裏，像個傻子一樣拼命找事做，到最後累到不行就像現在這樣躲在沙發上睡。要不是有小諾在⋯⋯ 噢對了小助手你應該認識小諾對吧，唉，他也是個好孩子呢。」

回想起這幾天，每天下樓準備工作，都看見向微已經在幫前輩的忙。

「也許比起冷清的家，這裏更讓她感到放鬆吧。」

聽了這樣的一句，胸口好像有哪裏像未收拾的毛線一樣被胡亂纏成一團，有點鬱悶，纏久了居然還有點疼痛。

「他對她，並不好？」

我把沙拉用的生菜摘好，開始準備醬汁。

身後傳來水沸騰的聲音，瑪麗阿姨轉過身去，迅速把麵條下鍋。

「像許多男人的通病一樣，他們總會更容易也更快感到厭倦。」

「作為一個沒有經歷過婚姻的人，我大概也沒資格說些什麼，況且向微的父母還健在，又哪裏輪得到我這個老太婆去為她下決定。」

「雖然我不是太理解向微渴望婚姻的想法，但任何關係的建立，都需要雙方的付出、尊重、體諒和包容。人的日常交往尚且如此，更何況是和自己認定一生的人呢。」

憑藉阿姨說的短短幾句話，我已大概猜到到底發生了什麼事。

廚房裏靜默了良久，我深呼吸一口氣，低聲地回應。

「其實請向微設計禮服的主意是新娘嘉萍提出的，但後來由招待所的大家和小諾先生商量後才決定實行，也不知道會不會讓向微感到不自在，結果她答應了，大家的心才真正放下來。嘉萍一直很喜歡向微的設計風格，也希望在人生中最重要的日子留下美好的回憶，不過我想作為她的支持者，她最希望看到的是向微能夠重新拾起什麼能讓她有所寄託的東西吧。」

「我想，除了那個人，總有什麼是值得她去沉醉去投入感情的。雖然我還不是很了解向微，也不知道她捨棄事業的原因，更不知道那位讓她甘心放棄一切跟隨的人到底是怎樣的人，但有一件事我是確定的。」

「不只是嘉萍和小諾先生，我也希望她能重新站起來，忘記那些發掘不到她的好的人，正視那些愛她同時也值得她去愛的人。」

把話說出口，我才發現，這些好像已經擠壓在心裏良久無法宣泄，卻在一個合適的時間點得以盡情抒發的話語，居然帶著聽起來難以言喻的不憤，而連我本人都無法弄清，這樣的情緒突竟是從何而來。賭氣般加快攪拌的動作，卻令碗中醬汁向外濺出了一些。

低頭看著正在圍裙上暈化成水漬的點點滴滴，我清楚感受到，自己經由不憤語氣宣泄出來的感情，就像這些點滴一樣，以久遠的剪貼簿中掉出的那張照片為圓心，不停地向外延展、流動。

是單純因為我把向微和回憶中的吉光片羽在不知不覺中重疊在一起，還是因為別的原因，我不知道。

我吐了一口氣，輕聲地向瑪麗阿姨說了聲抱歉。

以我和向微還停留在僅僅相處了數天的友人的關係來看，這樣的說話大概有點失禮吧。

「謝謝你，小助手。」

瑪麗阿姨卻露出了明燦燦的笑容，也顧不上手上沾到的麵粉，轉過身來用力地揉了我的頭，然後像母親一樣把我擁在懷裏。

「謝謝你，謝謝你，向微能遇到你遇到小諾還有你們那裏的孩子真的太好了。」

「我希望向微幸福，但我也知道，在她收拾好自己重新去愛人之前，我們這些旁人都沒辦法為她做任何事。小助手你有喜歡的人嗎？如果有的話，也許你會明白我想說的話。」

老人用微微顫抖著的手拉過我的，緊緊握著。

「我想我大概明白這種感受。」

「我也一直在心裏惦掛著一個人，希望她能過得很好，很好。」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

和阿姨告別後，原定要趕上五時半的公車回去幫忙做晚飯，但小冬中途發了訊息來，讓我們去小燈塔買所長愛吃的法式長麵包。

到店裏一問，最後一批還有半個多小時才烤好，提著那麼多布料也不好到哪裏逛逛，我和阿環決定買杯果汁到附近的河堤坐坐。

「謝謝你陪我出來，小助手。」

阿環鼓著面頰咬著果粒，微彎的小眼睛向我投來不用客氣的笑容。

「我睡著的時候你和阿姨都聊了些什麼？有沒有偷偷說我的壞話？」

也許是因為阿環和阿姨的談話聲不大，我並沒有像往常一樣被吵醒。更是因為這幾天以來的疲憊，我只有數次在半夢半醒中聽到兩人拿廚具和煮食的聲音。

「才沒有！只是和阿姨聊了些烹飪上的話題，還有阿姨問我有沒有女朋友而已啦。」

阿姨居然主動問起別人的感情生活，還真有點出乎我的意料。

該不會要介紹女生給阿環認識吧？我繼續追問下去。

「嗯？女朋友？這個話題我也有興趣呢小助手，也說給我聽聽。」

「你想知道？」

阿環的臉浮現出一點點遲疑和困擾，最終他還是開口了。

「中學畢業那一年，哥哥拜託我代他去一個露天宴會佈場和安排人手，大概是什麼有錢人士的宴會吧，會場就在那家人的花園，但那個花園的空間大得幾乎可以再蓋一幢房子，裝飾、舞台設置、當天提供的食物，甚至是我們服務人員的衣著全都一絲不苟。客人事前對我們提出蠻多要求的，當天要代哥哥去見宴會主人我還緊張到不行，沒想到不只主人家十分友善，連出席宴會的客人都彬彬有禮。中途表演節目開始，順利地和哥哥交接後我就準備離開，卻突然看到一位穿著藍色套裝的女性。」

我認真地聽阿環說他的往事。

這樣的場景不知在陸家出現了多少次，但也許心境的不同，看到聽到的也會不一樣。

我不禁在心裏羨慕阿環，那些黑暗的市儈的宴會片隅沒有蔓延到他的身上實在太好了。

正這樣想著，我隱約聽到身旁的人深呼吸了一口氣。

「然後我就在那一刹那喜歡上她了。」

事情有點出乎意料之外，但我還是按捺著心裏的好奇靜靜地聽下去。

「她很認真的在看舞台上的表演，所以我只看到側臉，她的五官線條分明，我想如果正面看的話一定是一位很清秀的人，然而最吸引我的是，她邊聽著音樂邊瀰漫開來的笑意，令她真的像躲在人群中的精靈一樣。」

「你有主動走過去和她交談嗎？」阿環的耳朵全紅了，果然還是個小孩子，真有那麼害羞嗎？

在我看來，這可是段美麗得過分的相遇。

「我很快離開了。其實要知道她是誰只要查一查當天的賓客名單就行，不過我當時的想法是，即使只是成為朋友，我們兩個終究只會是兩個世界的人吧。」阿環突然碰一聲站起來，把不知道什麼時候開始聚集在我們腳邊的小鳥全嚇飛了。

「至於成為戀人？那時根本不能被稱為男人的未成熟的我，又如何能為她帶來幸福呢。她是那樣的遙不可及。不管是年齡、身份，還是我在那短短的距離中所感受到的疏離感。」

他接過我同樣空無一物的果汁杯，丟進垃圾箱，時間差不多了，我也站起來收拾東西準備離開。

「所以我只能把和她的相遇當成少年時最美好的回憶，收在心裏，很深很深的地方。」

「然後，希望我這些年的惦念，能令她找到，真正的幸福。」

阿環停在離我一步之隔的距離。

「然而出乎我意料之外的是，這麼多年的惦念，居然令那時的喜歡，變成了愛。」

「可能只是我單方面的妄想吧，畢竟只憑一眼就認定自己愛上一個不相識的人，聽起來還真可笑而幼稚。」

「但是直到今天我才發現，原來我的眼裏一直都只有她。」

他笑了，還是那個從嘴巴一直蔓延至眼角的燦笑，但那雙小眼睛展現出的，是堅定不移的眼神。

不知怎麼的，我居然也笑了。

指了指手錶，我拍著他的肩膀向對街的方向走去。

「不用擔心，我不會笑你的。」

因為我也是這樣可笑而幼稚的人。


	7. Chapter 7

在鎮上，時間總過得飛快。

本來在招待所的工作就不多，每天和小冬一起採購，幫忙掃除、接待客人，閑暇時麻子奶奶會和大家一起打毛線，其餘絕大部分時間，我們都在處理嘉萍婚禮的相關事宜。

除了總有些日子是躺在床上從天黑等到天亮外，我差一點以為自己真的已經痊癒了。

太過久違的充實生活讓人有種好了傷疤也忘了痛的錯覺。

「向微？向微！」

回過神來，小冬早在路口等著。

「抱歉！我快好了！」

眨眼間，一個多星期的時間過去，戶外用禮服已經快要完成，但因為布料彈性和想像中有點落差，這幾天都要到嘉萍家作微調。

同時在這段說長不長，說短不短的時間裏，因為嘉萍和所長這兩個大舌頭的關係，我幾乎和整個鎮上的居民都混熟了，小諾就更不用說了，好些初中女生還慕名去車行找他呢，收下的糖果小點心多得連阿忠看到都轉身要逃。

至於和阿環的相處呢。

自從上次和他一起去看瑪麗阿姨後，該怎麼說呢？大概是相敬如賓吧。

剛開始相處那幾天那個有點敏銳、感性的他，好像被瞬間收了起來。

少了許多有的沒的的疑問，認真地替我跑腿，跟我學習手縫的技巧，努力扮演他小助手的角色。

雖然我還是會注意到，他發呆看著熱水流到濾紙上時，看著我把蕾絲縫合時，在把蛋糕盛盤後，擦拭盤子邊沿時，或是在走道遇到我，愣住注視著我的時候。

他好像在想著什麼，想要對我說些什麼。

而我卻因為他的沉默而裝作若無其事。前天阿東把他喚到車行幫忙了，我也只在睡前發了短訊告訴他工作進度，順帶問了他安好。

「昨天又沒睡好？眼睛都紅了。」

小冬把工作丟給所長後，堅持要和我一起出門。

「嗯，有一點。」

真希望自己能少添點麻煩。

「阿環應該晚上就回來了，讓他替你調點精油吧。」

我們在路上的早餐店買了小籠包和豆漿，打算一邊走一邊吃，結果卻遇到同樣來買早餐的，頂著一頭亂髮的嘉萍。

「你們早呀…….」打了個大哈欠，嘉萍擦掉眼角擠出的眼淚，咬了一口大肉包。

「都已經是快當人家老婆的人了，拜託你注意一下形象好不好。」小冬嘀咕著把自己馬尾上的繩子丟給嘉萍。

「家偉又不在意……小冬你再囉嗦下去小心阿東不要你啦！」嘉萍親暱地纏著我的右手，硬是要我走在她和小冬中間。「走吧，再不回家我老爸又要吼我一次啦。」

說起來，我好像還未拜訪過嘉萍父母呢。

小店正門鐵閘還未開，我們從小花園的側門進去。

「老爸我回來了！」

「這麼晚是要餓死你老爸哦！」出乎意料之外的大嗓音從樓上傳來，嚇我一大跳，小冬和嘉萍露出個早就料到的無奈表情，默契十足地同時捂住耳朵。

樓上走下來一位體格魁梧，蓄著鬍子的平頭男性，手裏拿著大約是窗框的物體和一個大鐵鎚。

一堂濃眉不怒自威，好一股驚人的魄力。

小冬把我拉到飯桌旁坐下，示意我和她一起吃多買的煎餃。

我有預感，吃完早餐應該還有至少半小時才能開始工作。

「呼！終於完工！抱歉都忘記招呼你們了！你一定是向微了，我家女兒任性得很，要是有什麼做得不好的儘量教訓就是了，不用給我客氣的！」

和預想中的一樣，嘉萍一回到家就被她爸拉到二樓修理今早破掉的窗框，足足半小時才下樓。

伯父的大手抓了個半冷的肉包進口，嘴角的肉汁還豪邁的用手背抹掉，我總算知道嘉萍的爽直隨和性格到底是遺傳自誰了。

「那你們做你們的工作，我去開店啦！嘉萍好好招呼人家！晚上等你媽回來把阿東他們都叫來吃飯吧！」

說完連人影都不見了，像個江湖大俠一樣。

簡單收拾後，我們上了二樓嘉萍的小房間開始工作。

「好了，怎麼樣？還會覺得太緊嗎？」

因為戶外活動時間較長，考慮到舒適度和活動範圍，我重新選了更具彈性的布料來做胸口部位的內襯。

「嗯嗯，比上次好很多了，不過披肩好像有點向後滑。」

因為日常要在店裏幫忙的緣故，嘉萍平日的裝束較樸素，以寬鬆型為主，誰知量尺寸的時候差點嚇壞我們，如蛇般的八字型身材，上圍尤為豐滿，連身為女性的我都覺得臉紅心跳呢。

也難怪家偉主動要求禮服不要太暴露，這根本是男人眼中的尤物呀。

「先試一試髮型吧，向微你去改改披肩。」為了節省成本，妝髮也是由我和小冬負責的。

房間空間有限，小冬嘉萍坐在角落的梳妝台處，我就隨意拉了張椅子坐在旁邊。

「那個……小冬，向微，謝謝你們。」

「也許向微不知道，我們鎮上大部分年輕人都離開到市中心工作了，小冬、阿東、我和家偉是同年紀的人裏少數留下來的。家偉的父母都是郵差，所以他現在也在郵政局工作，不過老爸說了，等我們結了婚就把日下商店傳給他。」

我放慢手上的速度，同時注意到小冬的動作也輕柔起來。

我們在傾聽著的，是一位準新娘心裏最真誠的話語。

「我們在一起六年，說真的我從沒想過他會向我求婚，我一直以為能和他在一起就已經滿足了，但是向微，小冬，在家偉向我求婚那一刻，我才發現，擁有一個承諾，一個歸宿，一個家，原來是一件幸福得無可比擬的事。」

嘉萍的聲音，盡是滿滿的驚訝、卻又夾雜著她所不自知的興奮，小冬用手輕拍她的肩頭，我也用力地握住她戴著簡樸銀戒的手，用笑容以及不住的點頭回應，安撫她緊張得顫抖的身體和心靈。

「但我們沒有想到，建立一個家，需要面對的遠比想像的多，金錢，房子，婚禮各種事項，為了這些，我們吵了好多遍，好多遍……儘管有多不情願，還是得從喜悅中抬起頭來面對現實。」

對於未知的將要到來的新身份，那份不安，我很明白。

「就在我們兩個很迷茫的時候，是招待所的大家幫忙出主意，還和我們商議找你幫忙造禮服的事……謝謝你願意答應我……真的……謝謝……謝謝你們……」

說著說著居然成了淚人，剛弄好一半的髮型都弄亂了，嘉萍埋進我的懷裏抽泣起來，小冬也放下手上的工具環抱著我們。

「你會得到幸福的哦。一定會的。所以不要怕，有愛著你的人在你身邊守候著，所以一定沒問題的。」

一定。

「所以那孩子就這樣哭出來了？」

中午和伯父一起吃了頓簡單午餐，下午我們被外出回來的伯母和家偉邀請一起包餃子，吃了晚飯再回去，阿東他們太忙所以就不來了。

「女孩子，總是比較感性的嘛。」面對伯母驚訝不而的詢問，大家都不約而同笑出來。

「我會好好珍惜你的，老婆大人。」家偉從正在鬧彆扭而遲遲做不出像樣餃子的嘉萍手上接過粉糰，還順道親了一口。

「誰準你親我了！」眾人沒好氣地看著兩人打情罵俏。

「對了，小冬你和阿東怎樣？有打算結婚了嗎？」

小冬依然平靜地繼續手上的工作，只是眼裏有點詫異地抬了抬頭，一臉「關我什麼事」的表情。

「反正我們現在的狀態和結婚也沒什麼兩樣。」

「比起這個，我反而想空出點時來照顧一下阿環那個笨蛋後輩。你說對不對，向微。」

嗯？話題為什麼轉到我身上了？

小冬和伯母交換一下神色，突然一起露出奸狡的笑容，一旁的嘉萍夫婦也加入陣線，欲言欲止的看著我。

真是的……

我苦笑一下，繼續認真包我的餃子。

晚餐是和夏天不太相襯的火鍋，用伯父回家時帶的走地雞和大蔥、新鮮蔬菜做了蔥燒雞肉鍋，配下午包的韭菜餃子。熱情好客的作父還拿出自己釀的黑麥啤酒，氣氛一時間熱烈起來。

「為我那個不賢慧的女兒乾杯！」

「乾杯！」

「為向微乾杯！

「乾杯！」

「小冬快點嫁人乾杯！」

「乾杯！」

酒還未過三杯這兩父女就已經醉了，什麼都亂喊一通，還左跳跳右摸摸，拉也拉不住，伯母和家偉乾脆就放任他們了。

「我們家很吵對不對？讓你見笑了。」

伯母和我輕輕碰杯。

「沒這回事。」

小火爐裏，火焰忽上忽下的跳動著。

「我已經好久沒這樣熱鬧地吃一頓飯了。」

不知道什麼時候開始，偌大的陸家餐桌上，就只剩下我，一個人。

「今天真的很高興，伯母謝謝你。」

我微笑道。

「一起期待婚禮吧。」小冬和家偉也悄悄拿起杯子湊上來。

「乾杯！」

「好啦我和阿環來接你們吧。嗯，嗯，就這樣。」

被阿東前輩喚到車行被奴役了整整兩天，整個人都快要散架了。拉下鐵閘不久就收到小冬前輩的電話，讓我們到嘉萍家接她和向微。

對了，這幾天要做微調啊。

雖然每晚都傳短訊，但已經有整整三天沒見了。

自從把心裏的秘密告訴向微後，不知道為什麼，和向微相處的時候，我總能在某些片刻中，看見那個人的身影。

從咖啡壺旁瞥到她被風揚起的圍裙，看著她把蕾絲縫合時專注的神情，把蛋糕盛盤後看到她被麻子奶奶稱讚的微笑，或是在走道和她迎面相遇，無法從她的雙眼移開視線的時候。

這些片刻令我莫名地感到害怕。

在還沒弄清楚原因前，我還是無法開口告訴她出現在我身上的異樣，所以這些日子我都裝著若無其事的工作著，在她身邊盡可能的協助她。

所以前輩找我到車行的時候我想也沒想就答應了，遠一點的距離，也許能令頭腦清醒一點。

但此刻，我居然，有一點想念她。

「阿環，如果等一下你聽到來開門的是嘉萍的話，你絕對馬上立刻一定要躲開。」

兩台腳踏車並排前進，微黃燈光映照著前方的微小昆蟲。

「為什麼？」

「不要問，只要信。」

阿東前輩的樣子，好嚴肅。

「晚上好！我是阿環，前輩我們到了哦。」

「來了！」

屋裏傳來伯母的聲音。

「辛苦了，進來喝口茶吃件蛋糕吧。」來開門的伯母身後跟著前輩和向微。

她看起來精神還不錯呢。

我脫了鞋正準備進屋的時候，本來比我快一步入內的阿東前輩突然轉身閃到一旁。

「阿東！」

一聲巨響，一團不明物體猛地向我撞過來，令我整個人向後倒在地上。

「好痛……嘩！一身酒臭味！」

臉和脖子都一片通紅的嘉萍伏在我身上，滿身酒氣。

「什麼呀……原來是阿環……不過誰也好啦，來一起……嘔……」

腦子還沒從疼痛中反應過來，嘉萍已蹭著我的衣服熟睡在我胸前。

同時在我身上吐了個一乾二淨。

我想我此刻的心情只能用驚慄來形容。除了看到眾人面如死灰的臉色外，就只有聽到阿東前輩那一句「辛苦你了，可憐的阿環。」

我的天呀。


	8. Chapter 8

接到電話去日下商店的我一進門就被酒醉的嘉萍吐了一身，因為太晚了的緣故，我被伯母留在嘉萍家住下。前輩和向微本來打算回去，最後還是決定四人一起在客廳睡沙發。

「還好嗎？喝碗湯吧。」

洗了澡，我窩在沙發的微溫被子裏，試圖安撫自己飽受驚嚇的弱小心靈。

剛洗好澡的向微端給我還冒著煙的甘荀湯，在沙發另一角坐下。

「還好啦，其實早就知道嘉萍是這樣的性子，只是沒想到她喝醉會變成這樣。」

我扶了扶額上硬是被嚇出來的幾道皺紋，喝了一口熱湯。

「阿東說他有提醒過你，但事情發生得太突然他攔也攔不住。」

向微強忍笑意用面紙替我擦掉唇上沾著的橘色泡沫。

颯爽冷氣充斥的這個空間，好像也飄浮著甘荀湯的橘色泡泡。

「見到你精神不錯，太好了。」

我抬了抬手，輕撫她耳畔還帶著水氣的髮絲。

「小冬前輩告訴我你最近睡得不好，我很擔心。」

向微也伸出手揉了揉我的頭髮，纖指遊走在髮間。

「聽到你這樣說，我還蠻開心的。」

她輕輕吐出一句，露出有點高興的表情。

「對了，可以替我調你給小冬的精油嗎？她說她有一瓶薰衣草味的。」

沒想到向微會主動提起這個，我馬上拉過放在地上的背包，拿出半透明紙包著的小瓶。「聽到小冬前輩說起我馬上就做了，是洋甘菊味的，你聞聞看。」

為什麼會感到這樣高興？心跳好像火車向前衝那樣扑通扑通，還響起了小喇叭。

打開褐色小瓶，草藥的味道頓時飄散出來，我滴了兩滴在手腕湊到向微跟前。

「是可以喝的那種洋甘菊嗎？好可愛的味道。」

向微突然拉近我的手漸到臉旁。鼻裏呼出的溫熱氣息噴灑在脈搏跳動處。

好癢。

「要怎麼用？」手被鬆開，我有點困窘地把手收回來，拍了一下因為害羞而發熱的臉。

「這樣滴在手心或指尖，雙手磨擦一下，等能聞到淡淡的味道就可以放在太陽穴和額頭輕按了。」我給向微也滴了一點點，一面指導她用法。

手心被磨得有點滾燙，精油精爽的，帶點甜膩的味道隨著熱力更趨濃郁，我們像小學生一樣各佔沙發一角，看起來有點可笑的揉著自己的額頭。

偷偷透過眼的餘光瞥了向微一眼，睫毛乖順的垂在眼下，隨著主人的動作時而輕微的抖動，小巧鼻子下是兩片薄薄的嘴唇。

有著一絲疲累的蒼白的，淡粉色的嘴唇。

腦海中浮現出隨台上音樂向外延展，讓我難以忘記的那一抹粉紅。

時間一步、兩步、三步流逝著，不知什麼時候，我漸漸鬆開沾著著熱度和香氣的手，像個迷路的孩子尋找回家的路一樣向前摸索著，最後，我看見它停靠在向微瘦弱的肩膀上。

她微抖了一下，張眼看著我。

「怎麼了？」

我看著自己的身體慢慢向向微身邊靠去，看著她的睫毛離我越來越近，瞳孔因距離的縮短而驀然放大又縮小，我有點貪婪的，嗅著她身上清爽的沐浴乳味道。

停留在仿佛能呼吸到她吐出的橘色呼息的距離。

「咳咳。」

有點熟悉的低沉聲音響起，我才醒覺，天呀，我都做了些什麼？

我們像碰到易爆品那樣，只用一秒不到的時間就迅速分開至安全距離，抬頭一看才發現阿東前輩不知不覺間站了在向微後方，就在我視線所及的位置，我居然渾然不知。

「我也不想打擾你們的『睡前活動』，但是小冬派我來告訴你們，伯母收拾了空房間，所以向微你不用陪兩個色鬼睡客廳了。」

阿東前輩真的壞死了，我狠狠瞪了他一眼，無視他的得意嘴臉動身替向微收拾床鋪。

「我......我替你拿上房間吧。」前輩壞心眼地吹了個口哨，鑽進被子自顧自的看起球賽來。

向微點點頭，隨手拿起擦頭的毛巾和我剛給她的精油走向樓梯，反倒是我有點不好意思，抱著棉被跟在她後面。

走到走道盡頭的房間，大概只需要十來秒，此刻卻漫長得令人難以忍受，向微從上樓開始一直沉默著，從反應到自己的唐突行為那一刻起，我只看了她一眼，就一眼。

紅得快要滴出血來的鼻尖和耳朵說明她的驚訝，願意讓我幫忙卻令我知道，

向微沒有因為我的唐突而感到生氣。

對此除了感到抱歉外，內心深處居然還冒出了一絲竊喜。

「阿環。」

走到房間門口，向微停下腳步。

「嗯？」

沒有意識到路已盡，我險些撞到她背上。

「剛才那個，是吻嗎？」

聲音回盪在空無一人的，寂靜的走廊。

我清楚地聽到她的提問，以致我無法容許自己裝作若無其事地胡混過去。

「我不知道。」

卻只能給出這樣的回答。

手心和後背沁著汗，我靜待向微的回應。

手上的重量刹那間消失，我抬頭看，向微抱著被我手心弄濕了一角的棉被，對我微笑。

「我只是隨口問問，別往心裏去。」

她說，口吻顯然比剛才溫和了許多。

「晚安。」

她打開房門，轉身向我道了晚安。

「晚安。」

我就只能留在原地，看著那一抹粉紅帶著複雜得不能稱之為笑的弧度，消失在褐色的房門後面。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

上一次接吻是在兩年前，他生日的那一天晚上。

唯一仍然殘留在身體的記憶，是那一股火熱。

頸脖上的，胸口上的，乳房上的，腰上的，被強硬地拉開來的，令人羞恥的大腿內側的，私處的。

唇的。

像祈禱般虔誠地落下，唯一不帶任何含意的，純淨的吻。

帶著被火舌抱擁著的熱度，好像下一秒再不推開就會被燒成灰燼的熱度。

我卻耽溺於這樣的溫暖中，以致讓這個吻成了無法擦去的，有關於他為數不多的記憶之一。

在嘉萍家過夜的那一個晚上，我失眠了。

阿環突如其來的舉動把我嚇壞了。

「可我怎麼覺得你有點生氣？」

這是聽我說完前因後果後，小冬說的第一句話。

「阿環......他說過他愛著多年前他遇到的一位女性。」

我背靠門板坐在地上，久久未能平息的悸動還殘留在胸口、手心、腦海。

「我只是在那一刻有種被背叛的感覺。」

小冬在我面前脫下義肢，鑽進被窩。

「為什麼？」

拍拍身旁的空位，喚我過去。

「他在你心中的好男人形象徹底崩壞了嗎？還是有別的原因？」

「你呀......對阿東也是這樣一針見血的嗎？」

小冬苦笑。「我只有對別人的事才看得那樣透徹。」

「大概......我不知道。我只是無法理解他是抱著怎樣的感情，想要吻我的。」

她轉過頭來看著我。

「向微，你真的知道他愛的那個女人是誰嗎？」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

早上和大家一起吃了早餐，把改好的禮服安置在嘉萍家，我們就回去了。

今天要開始造較大型也較繁複的那一件。

路上，我主動和阿環打了聲招呼。

「明天開始要向阿東借用你了。」

「嗯？其實車行那裏不用我幫忙了，我回去收拾一下，今天晚上就回所裏了。」

阿環走在離我一步之遙的位置，踢著路上的小石，一直低著頭沒看我。

「阿環。」

呀，他看我了。

「我，我不會因為昨天的事，生你的氣。」

「等你什麼時候想到原因了，就告訴我吧。」

我從停下腳步的他身邊走過，快步追上前方的阿東他們。

我沒有聽到阿環的回答。

但，一陣涼風在我身後吹過。

我知道，他追上來了。

「鈴鈴鈴......」

「向微，你電話響了哦。」

距離婚禮當天，還剩下兩個星期。


End file.
